


I Don’t Beleive in Ghosts

by Bonemealboy



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: I don’t know how to write, I suck at this, Its just bro stuff, Kidnapping, Mina is a certified bro, Ships aren’t main focus, Torture, also get ready to suffer, like whoooo boy calm down, sero gets the worst of it, the tags are all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonemealboy/pseuds/Bonemealboy
Summary: The Bakusquad consisting of Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and Mina are assigned a special mission to stop an underground gang that is suspected to be affiliated with the League of Villains. However, with the suspects’ quirks and trickery, things quickly get out of hand.Will they defeat the Phantom Corps?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. This was just to introduce the plot, so it will be longer in the future.

“Alright, you troublemakers..” Aizawa started, not breaking eye contact with Bakugou, who was staring right back at him, back slouched with a grimace. Beside the blond, were sitting 4 other teens: Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki, Sero Hanta, and Ashido Mina. All of which faces were plagued with worry. 

Aizawa broke eye contact of the leader of the so called “Bakusquad” and began walking around the confined room in which they were placed, for private reasons. “As you most likely know, or heard of, there have been rumors of children and teens going missing around the area.” Mr. Aizawa paused, making sure the heroes in training were listening. “The reason I have brought you five in here today is-“

Before Aizawa got to finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Kaminari, who had raised his hand after blurting out “Mr. Aizawa! Why did you pick us out of the entire class if this is so important? I understand Bakugou, yeah, but wouldn’t it have been better to, y’know... Get Midoriya or something..?” The electric boy lowered his hand, and flinched. “Also sorry for calling out, Sir.” He added. 

“I will get to that shortly. Please just try to listen.” The older man said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “As I was saying. The reason I have called you in is because you five have exceptional cooperation skills with one another, and seem to work finely as a team with little casualties when doing so.” He paused for a moment, allowing a small conversation between Kaminari and Sero to commence, however it was cut short. 

“Quiet!” Aizawa shouted at the two before continuing. “With your mix as a group which includes close, mid, and long range quirks, a few associates and I have decided that you group of teens may be perfect for this specific job.” 

This time Kirishima raised his hand.

“Yes, Kirishima?”

“Sir, what exactly are we doing on this mission?” The red head inquired, lowering his hand cautiously. 

“You have been asked to be going undercover. However, if you were to do so, you’d be stripped of your support items and hero costumes and put into civilian clothes. You will however, have trackers attached to you as well as microphones if worse turns to worse. On top of that, there will be a whole team of heroes on the sidelines if things get out of hand between you and the villains.” 

Aizawa walked over to the projector in front of the students and turned it on, leaving an image on the whiteboard. The once dark room was now dimly lit by the light from the projector. The images showcased crime scenes and missing file reports of children and teens, as well as a person wearing a leather jacket with the words “Phantom Corps” on the back. 

“This gang, the Phantom Corps, is a huge suspect for these crimes, as people have witnessed many questionable sightings associated with the gang.” Mr. Aizawa changed the images. This time it showed a small vile with a black substance in it labeled ‘Trigger’. “We predict that this gang is somewhat related to the League of Villains, so if you were to participate in this job, you’d have to be extra weary.” 

The professor turned back to the five teens before him, their previous worried expressions no where to be found, and had been replaced with faces of determination and understanding. 

“Now, do you accept this mission?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/2 of Bakusquad vs. the teachers of UA!

The next day was like any other school day. The students of 1-A would wake up, walk to school, enter homeroom, and so on. The Bakusquad had agreed to come to class early as a group to discuss their upcoming mission. 

At least that was the plan. 

Kaminari sat on top of Sero’s desk, who was across from Bakugou who was sitting on top of Kirishima’s desk. Mina quickly snapped a photo of her boys with her phone and posted it to her Snapchat with a wide grin on her face. 

Not long after that there was a loud growl from Bakugou. “You damn bastard! Take this shit off, Raccoon Eyes!” Bakugou stood up and trudged over to the pink, zany girl, who only winked at him playfully. 

“ᴿᵉˡᵃᵗᶦᵒⁿˢʰᶦᵖ ᵍᵒᵃˡˢ..” Ashido whispered to the explosive, agitated boy. 

Sero got up from his desk to shuffle behind Bakugou, where he grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved his bangs up. “FOREHEAD!” The tape user laughed, tilting his head back. 

Bakugou turned around to Sero and grabbed him by the shirt, letting off small explosions in his free hand. All the while, the raven haired boy just kept on smiling. 

“If you keep this shit up I’ll knock all you’re damn teeth out, Edna Mode looking ass!” 

“Oh c’mon we’re just playing, Bakubro!” Sero half heartedly replied. 

Just then Midoriya walked inside the classroom with Iida and Uraraka behind him, and as soon as he saw the.. How should he say this..? The ‘fearless foursome’ playing with fire he immediately found his way back to the safety of the class president and Uraraka. 

Sure, things have been going well ever since the more-so recent fight with him and Bakugou, but he wasn’t trying death thank you very much. 

As time went on the rest of the class entered the classroom and the Bakusquad found their way to their desks before Aizawa entered the classroom, greeting the future heroes in training and getting them ready for the day before climbing inside his sleeping bag and falling asleep. 

When the bell rang for first period Present Mic entered the classroom and started his usual lesson, stepping over the sleeping Eraserhead cautiously. It was like any other day, and when hero training came about, a certain group of teens were pulled out of class. 

“Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, Mina..” All Might started. “Since Aizawa is handling the rest of the students, he has asked the other teachers here at UA and I to help prepare you for your upcoming mission tomorrow..” The former number one hero walked in front his students, who followed obediently, listening. “We want to prepare you you young lads so there are as little casualties as possible!”

All Might stopped in front of a large door before opening it. The teens stared in awe at the training room in which they have never seen before. It had screens covering almost every inch of the walls, ceilings, and floors. Platforms that shifted the walls into separated rooms, all the needs for a mock mission. 

“Since you five will be infiltrating the Phantom Corps base, you need to learn how to work in closed space areas, no matter what your quirk is. This goes for you, Sero.” The said boy nodded in understanding. “We’ll also be covering your weaknesses in battle, and find a way to work around them!” All Might clenched his fists and suddenly went into his Hero form, which, not surprisingly, didn’t last long and ended in him coughing up blood. 

Suddenly, the large door opened, and the school’s pro hero’s began pooling in. Eraserhead, Present Mic, Midnight, Snipe, Ectoplasm, and Cementoss came in and greeted the younger generation of heroes. 

All Might continued. “These will be your villains for today.” All Might paused to reach behind him and hand out a belt to each student with six handcuffs attached to each. “They know your weaknesses and how to take advantage of them, and not to mention, pros, so be sure to stay on your toes. Understood?”

“YES SIR!”

As soon as they answered the platforms began shifting the room, alongside Cementoss, who created a dark room around the five teens alongside Eraserhead, who had his goggles on and capture weapon at the ready. 

———

“M-Mr. Aizawa..?” Ashido called out nervously in the dark and began feeling around, managing to touch something spiked. “Kirishima?” 

“I’m right here, Ashido, don’t worry.” Kirishima grabbed hold of the girl’s arm. “Okay say ‘here’ if you hear me!”

“Kaminari!”

“Here.”

“Bakugou!” 

“Here!”

“Sero!”

“Here.”

“Okay we’re all here.”

Bakugou felt around the room momentarily before grumbling to himself. “I’m going to use my explosions for light, so watch out, shit heads.” And just like that, Bakugou started his quirk, aiming it down to the corner of the room so that he wouldn’t harm anyone. 

There was a yelp, and as the spiked blond turned around he saw a glimpse of his teacher sitting in the corner with a wide grin plastered to his face. However before any of them could comprehend what was happening Aizawa was darting around the room, managing to capture Ashido, throwing her across the room and knocking her over. 

Bakugou directed his explosions at Eraserhead, using his other hand to accelerate himself towards the makeshift villain. He managed to get a few blows on Aizawa, even making him bleed a tad bit. However, his quirk was quickly erased and he was kicked to the floor violently. 

The teacher turned around and was met with a gauntlet of tape, in which he easily avoided, except for one, and he was quickly spun around the room before being caught by Kirishima and pinned down, who activated his quirk for extra measures. 

“Somebody handcuff him! Quick!”

Bakugou did so and shoved their teacher against the wall. 

“Damn.. That was tough..” Kirishima stated. “But at least it was quick! I can’t help but feel he was going easy on us.” The boy chuckled to himself. 

“Don’t get too cocky, dumbass. There’s still the other teachers.” Bakugou tested out his quirk to check if it was functional and sure enough, it was. 

Sero rushed over to Kaminari, who was making sure Ashido was okay, as she had been thrown to the wall. She gave the electric boy a thumbs up and stood up. 

Kaminari sighed. “Sorry for not helping out on this one, I wanted to make sure Mina was okay..” 

Bakugou scoffed and turned his head. “Whatever. So what, is she okay? Can she walk?” 

“Yeah, I am! And you know you can just ask me, Bakugou!” Ashido stated sarcastically at the older boy. 

“Anyways, I say we move on.” Bakugou turned around to the door which led out to an empty hallway and jiggled the nob. With a few tries without it budging he said ‘fuck it’ and exploded it down. 

“You do know that you could have just asked for the key, Bakugou..?” Aizawa said from the side, who somehow was already out of the cuffs and jingled the keys to the door teasingly. “Make sure to ask questions not only to your team but also to the enemy. You can gather useful information by doing so.” Aizawa added before sitting back down and resting his head on the floor. “It’s quiet here. I might just take a nap. Now go, troublemakers.”

———

As the teens traveled down the long hallway they kept their quirks and senses at ready, stopping every time they heard a sound. Suddenly, there was a rumble coming from the far end of the hallway, followed by a loud, echoing screeching noise.

“It’s Present Mic! Cover your ears!” Kaminari shouted over the cacophony ringing through his head. The other teens did so without the help of Kaminari and grimaced throughout he pain. 

“AS YOU CAN SEE US VILLAINS ARE NOT GOING EASY ON YOUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” Present Mic shouted once more, elongating his last word into a louder pitch that echoed painfully through the empty hallway. 

“Damn it!” Bakugou bit his lip before kneeling down. The yelling ceased for a moment, and Bakugou uncovered his ears, revealing that they were bleeding. 

The shouting started once again, this time louder. Sero got up and ran towards the sound, attaching two strands of tape to each wall in from of his and slingshotting himself to get there quicker. As soon as he caught a small glimpse of Present Mic’s ridiculously bright glasses he shot a piece of tape forward at him, however the pro hero quickly dodged the attack and grabbed hold of the tape as Sero pulled himself in. 

Present Mic opened his mouth, letting out another ear bleeding screech that made the grinning boy wince a little, however that didn’t stop him from turning around mid-air and round house kicking the voice Hero in the face, toppling him over. The teen quickly pulled out a handcuff and restrained the man who was laying on the ground in exaggerated defeat. 

Sero looked behind him and saw the rest of his friends running towards him. 

“Sweet job, Hanta!” Kaminari excitedly yelled, high five-ing his bro and giving a smack on the ass. You think this is gay, but believe it or not, it’s just a bro thing. 

Mina, Kirishima, and Bakugou followed closely behind, and as the small group of friends finally reached an end to the hallway, they knew exactly who it was because the two boys ahead of the group: Sero and Kaminari, had fell down in a slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

“Everybody cover your holes!” Bakugou shouted at the two conscious teens behind him, who followed his orders and covered their nose and mouth to prevent the deadly scent from infiltrating their systems. 

Bakugou stepped over the two boys who lay peacefully on the floor, followed by Kirishima and Mina. They turned the corner of the hallway cautiously, Bakugou letting out tiny sparks in his hands, Kirishima hardening his arms, and Mina letting out a steady flow of acid at her feet. 

The three teens were met with a larger, more maneuverable area to work around with and stood patiently, observing their surroundings. 

Suddenly there was a large boom, and a bullet came rushing through the purple fog polluting the room, making a small airway in its path. 

The teens had barely enough time to make it out of the bullet’s path, ducking under and moving to the side swiftly. Kirishima wasn’t one of those teens and the bullet came rushing towards his forehead. He quickly hardened up, breaking the metal object in his path. 

The hard quirked boy stumbled back a few steps before regaining composure. Kirishima let out a muffled noise, making sure not to breath. He touched Bakugou on the shoulder and began to sign ‘I will get Snipe’ sloppily. Thank god for those sign language classes Bakugou provided. Said boy nodded in understanding and rushed towards Midnight, while Kirishima ran towards Snipe, dodging and hitting almost every bullet that came in his path. 

Mina watched briefly before letting out a cough. She used her acid to swiftly glide over to the explosive teen, catching up to him. And although she didn’t know sign language, she waved her hands around and pointed in the direction of the door leading to the next room. Without need of a response she glided to the door. 

Another explosion, and she heard a feint whistle. She was so close to the door. Mina looked over to her right, and low and behold that shiny bullet coming right for her head a few feet away. The girl fell over on her side, activating her quirk on her feet and hands and slid under the bullet, making it through the door safely. 

———

Mina let out a huge gasp for air, leaning over and grabbing her knees as she hunched over. “Gosh, if I can’t even last that long than I hope that those two can hold their breath..” the girl said to herself, letting out an airy laugh. She stood up once more, looking at the dead end that stood before her. The only way out is through the way she came in. 

She was all by herself, which meant she had to make independent decisions. Mina walked over to the wall and placed her ear against the wall, listening closely. To no avail, she pulled away and leaned against the cement wall, thinking to herself. 

‘I doubt that the teachers would just put a dead end right here like this..’ The pink haired girl bit her lip in thought and tried remembering the pro heroes that presented themselves before this test. Aizawa sensei, Present Mic, Midnight, Snipe.. Cementoss! 

Mina turned back to the wall and activated her acidic quirk, placing her hands on the wall before her. After a few seconds the concrete wall began melting away, and to her surprise, the wall was incredibly thin! The acid user kept her hands on the wall, managing to make a hole that she could crawl through within a few minutes. She crawled through and was met with an open area. 

The girl walked in further in the room, and when the entrance she came in through closed up, she shot out a stream of acid in that direction, managing to hit nothing. She huffed, heart racing in anticipation as she knew exactly who she was dealing with. 

Within a few seconds the floor below her trembled tremendously, causing the pink girl to stumble on her feet. The pro hero emerged from the wall across from her and immediately created a wall in front of him, and pushed it towards Mina at great speed. 

She yelped in surprise as she used her acid to create a sticky adhesive, and attached herself to the moving wall. When she turned around she found herself hurdling towards the wall. Meaning that if she didn’t get the fuck up and the fuck out she’d be squashed to death like a bug. 

Mina looked left and right, but found that there were no openings to escape up coming doom. Without realizing it, she fell through the wall. 

She gasped in surprise as she looked back at the wall which had evaporated, and was currently letting out a foul smell of burnt cement. 

“Ha hah! Couldn’t get rid of me!” The raccoon-eyed girl celebrated briefly to herself, doing a small little dance. This one girl party was cut short as the ground below her began to rise towards the ceiling. Mina quickly jumped down, using her acid to melt at the cement, creating little foot holders to climb down safely. 

That was the plan, however. Another pillar of cement came hurdling her way, threatening to break her spine and send her flying through the other end of the cement block she was currently clinging onto. 

The girl looked down at the floor, then at the pillar coming towards her. She felt all her senses kick into hyperdrive and she boosted herself up above the pillar coming from her back side, which hit the other wall. 

She dropped down on the previously fatal pillar and stood up, struggling to keep balance for a moment before regaining composure. Mina used her acid to slide towards the source of the cement, until he became within range of sight. She dropped down from the pillar in front of Cementoss and side kicked him, which sent the pro hero stumbling. Mina slid to his back, far enough to run up and gain enough momentum to jump up and kick him in the back, followed by an elbow to the side, knocking the cement used over. 

All this was done in a time span of 10 seconds. 

Mine quickly pinned him down and handcuffed him, dusting herself off and grinning in pride. 

———

Mina had ran off to the next room. Now Bakugou and Kirishima could let loose. The two pro heroes were on different sides of the same room, Midnight posing as a threat to both parties, and Snipe focusing more so on targeting one student at a time. 

Bakugou was rushing towards the 18+ Hero using his explosions. The woman grinned at him, side stepping and using her whip to grapple onto the teen’s leg as he charged past her.

He stopped his explosions, landing on the floor swiftly and immediately directed an explosion towards Midnight’s face, also lifting himself off the floor to avoid any casualties. 

She parried his arm away and chopped at Bakugou’s neck, making him let out a grunt, and left him gasping for air. 

“Damn it..” Bakugou growled, feeling himself grow tired. He was already light headed from holding his breath. The boy cupped his hand in front the other and let out a beamed explosion towards Midnight, landing a hit in her abdomen and knocking her out. 

The gas ceased, clearing out. The explosive teen fell over, not entirely asleep, but also not awake. A quick fight that lasted an eternity. 

———

Kirishima was charging towards the make shift villain, hardening his quirk so that the bullets didn’t harm him. He was still holding his breath from the toxic mist that radiated from Midnight, who Bakugou was currently handling. 

Snipe stayed behind the gas surrounding the room, making sure to be out of the student’s sight, shooting off his gun. 

Charging towards the bullets definitely wasn’t a hard task, besides the will power to do so. What was harder was straining your body to endure the bullets. Of course, using the technique that Kirishima was using; running around at random and following the direction of the bullets hitting his skin, wasn’t much efficient. 

There was a small clearing in the mist where Kirishima could spot Snipe, who was reloading his gun at incredible speed and shot at him as soon as he was finished. Not fast enough, however. Kirishima ducked under the pro hero’s line of sight and uppercut the gun wielder, knocking off his gas mask. 

Snipe quickly covered his face with his cape and grabbed a smoke bomb, throwing it to the floor and creating a large cloud. The hero was then forced to a confined space without interacting with the toxic mist from Midnight, or the smoke bomb. Snipe shot at random, landing hits at Kirishima like a snipe- oh I just realized what his name meant! Kirishima thought to himself because who else would say that. Definitely not any outside force. 

The boy stopped charging briefly, noticing the purple mist ceasing and clearing. Kirishima took a large breath before letting out a laugh. 

“Now we can get serious..” The boy growled, making his way over to the gray cloud concealing Snipe swiftly, making sure not to cause any disturbances in the smoke that could reveal his location. Another round of bullets hit the boy, which he hardened just in time for. 1, 2, 3.. ‘Okay,’ Kirishima thought to himself and inactivated his quirk, allowing him to move quicker, ‘he should be reloading right about-‘ 4. A bullet managed to slip by the high school student’s senses, landing a hit on his upper thigh. Kirishima let out a yell, but was quickly cut off by a hand covering his mouth from behind. 

Snipe had already put back on his gas mask and took the handcuffs from the boy’s belt and raising the hand that cupped Kirishima’s wound. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the pro hero’s hand, forcing him to let go. 

Kirishima hardened his arm as well as the leg injured, temporarily closing off the wound, and tackled Snipe to the ground, re-claiming the handcuffs and putting them back where they belong: on the hero. 

Kirishima stood up, looking down at the hero with a grin before walking over to Bakugou, who was laying on the ground. 

“Sup Bakubro! See you handled this situation well!” Kirishima exclaimed at his friend, offering a hand at the half asleep teen. With a grunt Bakugou grabbed his arm and pulled himself up. 

The blond cracked his neck, earning a look of worry from Kirishima. 

“Punch me.”

“E-excuse me?”

“Fucking punch me awake! I can’t afford to be tired in a mock mission like this!”

Kirishima nervously obliged, grabbing the other teen by the shoulder and punching him in the gut, not enough to hurt too much though. Bakugou let out a small noise out of despise, but we all know it’s a thank you. 

There were suddenly footsteps from the back of the room. The two teens turned around to find Kaminari dragging an asleep Sero to Bakugou and Kirishima. 

“You almost forgot about us!” Kaminari groaned in frustration, carefully placing down the raven haired boy. 

“Damn soy-sauce face always falling asleep in the most important moments.”

This remark earned a few laughs from Kirishima and Kaminari, who helped drag Sero to the next room where Mina was sitting patiently waiting for her boys. 

“Took you long enough!” The girl started, grinning. 

“The fight was literally only five minutes!” Kirishima said with a tone of annoyance in his voice, but playful at the same time. 

Kaminari looked over to Cementoss, who was sitting on the floor, quite content where he was. “I-Isn’t there supposed to be like, one more teacher?” The electric boy seemed nervous at his observation and looked behind him to see his friends exhausted. The blond furrowed his eyebrows and charged towards the next room, which was covered in metal. 

Great. 

Kaminari let out a small bit of electricity through his fingers, preparing himself for the inevitable fight. He observed the arena he walked into. He noticed a thin lining of metal leaving small pattern into the floor. He’s never seen those in any of the previous rooms.. was someone expecting him?

Before he could answer his own question, a figure manifested before him, immediately sending a flurry of kicks towards the boy. 

It took a moment to process what had happened, but Kaminari had managed to dodge the attack. However he backed right into another clone, who sent a painful knee to his back, knocking the boy over onto his knees. 

However the electric quirk user discharged a small amount of electricity, managing to be rid of the clones for a moment, catching a quick glimpse of the real Ectoplasm charging at him from the side. A circle of clones surrounded the boy and began to close in on him, managing to Lang a few good kicks to the boy before he placed his hands to the floor. 

“One point three million volts!” He yelled at the top of his lungs before discharging his max wattage limit. The electricity coursed through the metal and past the Ectoplasms, only leaving a little damage. 

He was fucked. 

Kaminari felt himself grow dumber, but quickly shocked himself to regain composure. If ground attacks won’t work then he’d have to shoot out electricity somehow.. but he didn’t have hit support items..

The boy looked around the room, observing it. It almost felt as if time stopped as he looked around the room. He noticed a window with metal bars to his left. Now all he had to do it find the real Ectoplasm. Time went back to normal and he dodged the next round of kicks, letting out small spurts of electricity to anyone who touched him. He made a temporary clearing before seeing a single Ectoplasm in the corner of the room. Right where the window was. Kaminari pointed his finger towards the stray hero and shot an electric stream through the hero and to the bars. 

The clones quickly disappeared, and Kaminari handcuffed the pro hero before going yay mode. 

Everything after that was a blur..


	4. Chapter 4

The next day had been a busy one. The five heroes in training were pulled out of class to review their mission, as well as the safety precautions. Kaminari gave out a small whimper as he was handed a small ear piece handed out by All Might. 

Beforehand, when the mission was first announced, the electric quirked boy was ecstatic with anticipation and finally being able to be apart of something.. However, the next day when the teens were in the back seat of a truck driven by Aizawa; the escort of the Bakusquad’s choice, all Kaminari could feel was a suffocating dread. 

He looked around in the truck, being sure to observe the similar presence that he had himself. It was no doubt that there was a sickening tension that filled the air. To his left, Mina was fumbling with her school uniform,(which for the sake of the mission, was not of UA’s) which consisted of a black and red vest over a white blouse. She wore a long skirt that just barely covered her knees, but had a button on the side, Incase she needed easy maneuvering.  
To Kaminari’s right Kirishima was staring into space, quietly mumbling to himself. He wore a baseball cap of some famous team, and a basic plain top with khaki shorts and a red flannel tied around the waist. Not the best use of fashion, but he guessed this is what teenagers wear to the standards of adults. 

Directly in front of him was Sero, that almost showed no sign of worry, save the obnoxious bounce of his legs and the biting of his fingernails, which was already a bad habit of his, but became more noticeable in their current situation. He wore a grey beanie and a large sweater that covered his mid thighs. He also sported some loose fitting jeans and the kneecaps that you usually skaters wear. What an absolute skater lad. 

As for himself, Kaminari wore fake glasses that he brought himself because “not everybody is blessed with perfect vision.” His hair had been temporarily died so it would cover the black lightning bolt streak that would give away his identity. He wore sweatpants and a neon green shirt with white sleeves. 

Kaminari looked around for Bakugou, who was no where to be seen in the space where the other four were. The boy stood from his seat, slightly crouching as to not bump his head on the ceiling of the truck and made his way over to the class window separating the driver and passenger seats, where Aizawa and Bakugou were. Kaminari banged his hands on the glass, causing Bakugou to flinch and turn around furiously to Kaminari pointing fingerguns at him. 

Bakugou turned back around and Kaminari noticed a bulky figure in the formers pockets of his grey school uniform. Again, not the same as their schools. Before Kaminari could figure out what the figure was he found himself being pulled back by Kirishima, landing on the three others feet, sending an “ow” along with some laughter from all of them. 

Kaminari lay on the floor of the truck and looked up at the Kirishima, Mina, and Sero, who were lightly kicking at him. 

“Dude I think Kachaan has a hard on!” Kaminari grinned through his poor, poor comment of his perception. 

Sero let out his signature grin. “Dude do you think that he gets off on this type of stuff?”

There was a banging on the glass. This time from Bakugou. “Shut it, extras!”

Aizawa opened the window separating the small group and looked at them through the rear view window. “That is a gun, Kaminari. Between the five of you, we as teachers and pro heroes trust Bakugou more with a firearm.” This came to a major shock to everyone but Bakugou, who simply scoffed and smirked to himself. 

“What?! Why? The literal hothead of the classroom who has the impulse control of a toddler has a gun!” Kaminari half yelled. 

“And if any of you were to have it, I’m sure it would end in sudden death.” Aizawa said in his usual deadpan voice. “But do not worry,” he continued. “There’s a box underneath each of your seats that has a single item in case it things get out of hand. Please don’t use them recklessly.” 

The four teens in the back of the truck all pulled out the boxes from under their seats. Kirishima pulled out a taser, Mina pulled out a knife, Kaminari pulled out a lighter, and Sero pulled out a retractable staff. 

Once Aizawa had seen that they had all gotten their items he started again. “This mission will require teamwork and willpower. You cannot afford to freeze in the middle of this mission do you understand?” The five teens all nodded in unison. “Good, because we’re here..” 

The truck pulled over to a dark alleyway, where Aizawa and the heroes in training all got out of the truck. Aizawa pulled his scarf over his face and led them to a corner where there were other pro heroes waiting. Kaminari once again felt his heart drop, but stopped when he felt a hand gripping his. He looked up at the taller boy, Sero, who was smiling down at Kaminari. He brought their hands together and tapped the blond haired boy on the forehead. 

“Try not to worry too much about it! We’ll all get out of here safe and sound, with the bad guys behind bars.” Sero reassured Kaminari and let go of his hand, sending it to pat him on the back. Kaminari gulped down his fear and forced a small electric discharge throughout his body to get warmed up. 

It felt like an eternity until the other pro heroes vanished out of sight, keeping watch over the whole situation with trackers and hidden cameras on the teen’s clothes. 

That was when Eraserhead gave out the signal to walk towards the base. Their specific orders were to act natural, as if this were a normal day and you were chattering idly. Of course, that would have been easy if they weren’t intentionally getting kidnapped. 

Kaminari noticed that Bakugou was eyeing Kirishima with an unreadable look on his face, to which Kirishima leaned over and whispered something that the others couldn’t make out. Mina was quietly humming to herself, swinging her arms around as she walked. She was by far the best actor compared to the four boys in her friend group. And slowly, they began to talk normally, however, there was still tension in the space around them. 

Bakugou growled to himself. “God, I’m fucking bored..” Kaminari noticed that he was visibly sweating and shaking. And that’s when he remembered the Kamino Incident. Kaminari pursed his lips and wondered what exactly Bakugou was feeling at that moment. He looked around his surroundings, and noticed that the scenery around them was getting more and more shitty and deteriorated looking. 

Suddenly there was a loud clanking noise in front of them, and the group got into their fighting positions, ready for an attack. Suddenly Kaminari, who had been at the back of their pack felt a sharp tugging at his shoulder and face. “HELP!!” He yelled as it felt like a million hands were scratching at him and pulling him away. 

Before anybody could react Kaminari was pulled into nothingness. 

Sero rushed to the space where Kaminari once was in an attempt to grab him back from wherever he was pulled into. The remaining teen’s earpieces were filled with the controlled shouts of the pro heroes, who were said to be on their way. 

“Everybody on your toes! Get off the ground!!” Bakugou shouted, to which Kirishima, Mina, and Sero followed. Bakugou grabbed Kirishima’s arm and used a strong blast to lift themselves off of the ground. Mina wrapped her limbs around Sero as he used his tape to quickly escape to the side of a nearby building where he carried her carefully. 

Mina looked around cautiously to the ground from where they were perched before using her Acid to support herself on the building without the help from the other. She looked on the inside of the building which was evacuated or abandoned when she saw a dark figure find its way to the other side of the window, making Mina yelp and loose her grip. Sero quickly responded and wrapped his legs around the tape supporting him and grabbed Mina with both of his arms. 

It felt like forever that they were stuck like that. A lanky boy hanging from his legs holding desperately to his bubblegum skinned friend. He let out a small cry as he felt a sharp pain in his elbows which caused him to flinch, loosing his grip ever so slightly on Mina, who gasped. 

“Mina! Just.. Hold on for me!” Sero curled himself upwards ever so slightly to find where the end of the strand of the tape he was holding on to which was at the ledge on the top of the building. Just a few feet.. Yes he can do that! He looked back down at Mina, who had a fearful look. 

“Sero I don’t want to die!” She pleaded, which made his heart wrench. 

“You’re not going to! I got you!” He responded as he wrapped his legs once more around the tape to get more support as he let go of one of her arms, quickly placing it around her waist, followed by the other arm. He pushed her up with his arms so that she was standing on his feet. “Now climb as fast as you can, Mina!” Sero shouted desperately. He felt another sharp pain to see that his elbows were actually bleeding. 

“Crap..” he climbed after Mina, being sure to hold her up as best as he could. Once he saw that she had climbed up safely, he shot out another strand of tape to the top of the building, to which he weakly climbed up. Halfway there.. he thought to himself as he coughed up some blood. Why was he coughing up blood? He stopped in his tracks when he found that his palms were bleeding as well. He let out a yell as the pain became unbearable, but he kept on climbing until he reached the top. 

“Mina! Lend me a-“ he coughed out some more blood, landing on the glass building in front of him. “Lend me a hand!” He reached his arm up, waiting for her to grab it and pull him up. But nothing happened. A man leaned his head down at Sero and looked at his blood covered face and body. 

“Your little friend is gone now, buddy..” The man said through rotten teeth. He laughed maniacally and Sero felt one last burst of pain before he blacked out and lost his grip. 

——

“SERO!!” Kirishima shouted from the top of a shorter building as he watched the dark haired boy fall from the glass tower like a dead body before disappearing out of sight. He and Bakugou had been watching the whole ordeal, but was unable to get there in time with the spurts of explosives that could only lead them so far. Bakugou let out a growl as he heard the shuffling of gravel behind him and turned around to see Kirishima being pulled back before he hardened and jabbed the person who grabbed him. Bakugou was about to send a series of explosions before realizing it was Kaminari. 

“Kami! What are you doing here!? I thought you got pulled in!?” Kirishima desperately asked. With no response given, he asked again. “Kaminari what happened?” Again. No reply. 

“Kirishima that’s not-!” Before Bakugou could warn him, he felt himself be tugged by the arms into a dark space. 

Kirishima turned around to see Bakugou gone. When he turned back to Kaminari, he was breathing heavily. “Kirishima it hurts!” Kaminari grabbed at his heart and lurched over, letting out a screech. 

Kirishima grabbed the other by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug, being cautious of his surroundings. When he pulled Kaminari off he noticed that he was crying uncontrollably. He let out another blood curdling scream as he gasped for air. “IT HURTS DAMMIT KIRISHIMA SAVE ME!!!” Kaminari screamed at him before his tears stopped abruptly, leaving his face still red and puffy from tears. 

“B..Buddy are you okay.?” Kirishima asked nervously to the other. Kaminari stood up straight and his breath wavered. 

“Run... run. RUN KIRISHIMA HER QUIRK HAS ME!!” Kaminari let out another scream, this time sounding more choked as he let out a large discharge of electricity, aiming it for Kirishima, who quickly dodged the attack. 

The red haired boy began to run. He heard the light footsteps of his friend.. no. Someone else following close behind. He felt his heart beating at rabid amounts. He saw his vision beginning to give out. He smelt an overwhelming amount of ozone that filled the air. He tasted a large clot of blood in his throat that just wouldn’t give. 

He looked behind him to find Kaminari still chasing him. He knew he couldn’t run forever, so he stopped in his tracks and hardened his body, sending a fist to his friend’s solar plexus, which seemed to do the trick as he stopped dead in his tracks. Kirishima continued to run, but felt the floor beneath him fall apart. But not down to the ground. It was falling upwards. 

Kirishima tried not to pay any mind and continued running on the ground that was left. He found himself going higher and higher into the sky. Suddenly the ground stopped rising and he felt himself falling he hardened his body for the impact but was quickly caught by Kamui Woods, who was swinging from his branches. Mt. Lady stood behind Kirishima and Kamui, fighting someone Kirishima couldn’t lay his eyes on. He was brought back to the ground, where all the other pro heroes stood. Kirishima was quickly brought back by Aizawa. 

“Kirishima are you okay!?” Aizawa asked, grabbing the boy firmly by the shoulders. Kirishima didn’t respond right away, and that was when Aizawa activated his quirk, flinching when Kirishima dissolved into nothing but rubble from the buildings. 

“Over there!” Endeavor called as he pointed to the sky, where a masked villain was carrying an unconscious Kirishima out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

“Breaking news! A failed search and rescue mission results in five missing. During the incident, which was meant to investigate the recent missing cases in children and teens around the area, it let to a tragic downfall, as the five teens: Bakugou Katsuki, Kaminari Denki, Kirishima Eijirou, Mina Ashido, and Sero Hanta, have gone missing in action. UA teachers, as well as other pro heroes who were on the scene are now doing everything they can to rescue and ensure the safety of these missing teens. We all send our best regards to-“ 

The TV was shut off by Midoriya, who had a worrisome look plastered to his face. Class had been canceled the day after the incident. 1-A, along with the other classes all gathered around the television in the common rooms, where they were previously watching about the news on the incident. 

Hagakure spoke up suddenly. “To think that they would chose some of the students with the lowest grades to do that type of mission..” This gained a few looks, well attempted looks, at her. “I-I didn’t mean that in an offensive way! I’m just saying that even though they have Bakugou and Kirishima...” She dropped what she was going to say abruptly and twirled her invisible hair nervously. 

“Look, I know we’re all worried about the situation,” Momo started. “But they are all very capable in their own ways, even if they’re not so, academic wise. We can’t be saying negative statements right now.. Not when this has happened..” Momo looked down at her hands which were carefully placed on her lap. 

“Kaminari did mention this mission of theirs before they left during Hero training a few days ago.” Midoriya added. “He said that many children and teens had gone missing before..” he went quiet. “I.. Looked up the matter online.. So far none of the thousands kidnapped have ever managed to escape.. Not that anyone knows of..”

The room wen’t terrifyingly quiet. 

“Do you.. Do you think that we will ever see them again.?” Jirou asked, almost on the verge of tears. She had been close to the Bakusquad before the incident. They would let Jirou come with them to the movies, or even to just lay about in one of their rooms. The thought of her never seeing them again... it made her stomach turn. Kaminari would always be so kind to her, even if she would never return it. Why...

Aoyama’s usual smile faltered as he got up from his seat, heading to his room. Though he had not really spent time with the Bakusquad, he had been relatively close to Mina and Sero. Mina would always participate in his shopping sprees and.. he laughed to himself. And shitty makeup tutorials. Sero was the complete opposite of him.. But he was an honest fellow, who spoke his mind. They somehow managed to get along with one another.. it’s a shame. 

TetsuTetsu leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. Dammit.. Kirishima is better than this. He can’t be gone! He let out a small shark like grin. “Don’t worry, guys, I’m sure that they are all doing fine! A few bumps in the road won’t stop the fearless five!”

“Fearless five? Where’d you get that ridiculous name from?” Monoma asked in his usual tone, however it was sympathetic. A rare sight.

“Midoriya, actually!” Tetsutetsu responded. “Isnt that right, Midoriya?” He called out to the smaller boy, who didn’t respond. 

Midoriya was in the corner of the room now, being comforted by Todoroki, Uraraka, and Iida. ‘Bakugou is gone forever now. And I can’t do anything about it..’ he thought to himself. Tsuyu walked over the the huddled group and brought a finger to her face. 

“Midoriya, try to calm down. We understand that Bakugou was your childhood friend, but we can’t just lay here moping about. All we can do it send support.” Tsuyu said, sounding sympathetic, in her own way. 

Midoriya nodded weakly before getting up. “Thank you.. Tsuyu.. I’ll just be in my room..”

The room sent their regards before going back to their own coping mechanisms to the sudden loss. The friendly group of class clowns are now gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Mina woke up for the tenth time in hopes that it had all been some sick dream. She finally gave up and lurched forward, letting out a quiet sob. God, did she just want to be with her family. When Aizawa had asked them if they wanted to be apart of the mission, he had them call their parents. Because Mina’s parents are so strict, she figured they’d never let her do it. All she wanted to do was help. All she wanted to do was be by her friends sides. 

“Dammit!” She yelled through gritted teeth. 

“Will you shut it already, Raccoon eyes?” Bakugou said in almost an annoyed voice, but it was drowned out by the wavering of his voice. “Is everybody awake?” He asked, to which there were scattered grunts along the room. 

“Okay if I call out your name say ‘here.’”

“Kirishima.”

“Here...”

“Kaminari.”

“H-h-here.”

“Mina”

“Doing awesome..”

“Sero.”

“Mmfmf..!”

“Okay everybody’s here.” Bakugou said, deadpan as he rested his head on the wall, closing his eyes. 

Mina furrowed her eyebrows. “Wait wait wait Sero can you speak?” She asked nervously. 

To no reply, Kaminari laughed. “They shut his mouth closed because he kept on back talking the kidnappers.” Through the dim light, Mina could see Kaminari kick Sero’s bandaged leg playfully, to which the other kicked back, letting out a nervous muffled laugh. She saw the tape user bring his arms, covered in metal to restrain his quirk, to his mouth, scratching the gag that was stuffed in his mouth. He attempted to bite down in his nervous wreck. He had bloodies bandages on his legs, arms, and basically everywhere on his body. Mina shivered at the sight. 

“C’mon dude.. You know how many germs are on your fingers. At least you won’t be biting them off. That gag looks good on you, too, babe.” Kaminari sarcastically replied to Sero’s tomfoolery, to which Sero let out a whine and banged his head on the wall behind him. 

She looked over at Kaminari, who for one looked better than most, cracking little jokes even in a time like this. She traced her eyes up to his head, to which she flinched. His hair had been messily cut off. Not all of it, but a significant amount. She was about to move on to examining Kirishima when Kaminari started violently shaking, and let out a choked scream as his chains shocked him, forcing himself to let out a large discharge of electricity that barely hit the others surrounding him. He ceased his shaking and breathed heavily, letting out a half laugh half cry as he leaned forwards so his head rested on his knees. 

She then looked at Kirishima, who had been wrapped in a large blanket with a metal bar strapping him to the wall. She was taken aback, to say the least. He smiled weakly at her, to which she smiled back. She leaned as far as she could and pat his leg. “It’s gonna be okay, Mina.. I’ll protect you.” Kirishima said to her quietly. For some reason it reminded her of their middle school years together. It might have been Kirishima’s now wet hair that had settled down and was clinging to his face. 

She took a look at Bakugou and could tell he hadn’t been touched. Though he seemed just about to blow up. Quite literally. “Stupid fuckers think they can force me into their stupid league..” he quietly muttered to himself before yelling a loud “FUCK” just because, which caused the other four to flinch at the sudden loud noise. 

Kirishima seemed to notice that Mina had been observing the others, and wanted to help her out with her own picture. “You look like a literal troll, Mina.” He laughed, to which she laughed too. She looked down at herself and noticed that there was a long slash across her blouse that was just below her breasts. She didn’t pay much mind. 

It felt nice to know that they had each other during these shitty times. And before long, the pro heroes would come barging in to rescue them. That was when she noticed that neither of them had on their ear pieces, cameras or trackers on, as there was a small gash in all of their clothing where the cameras were. She felt dread slowly sinking into her and she forced herself to smile through it. She tried to force herself into believing that is was a dream once again. 

That was when the door opened and a woman walked in. Kaminari visibly freaked out, letting out a drawn out but quiet yell as he started to shake. The woman paid no mind and stood next to Mina, unbuckling her chains and grabbing her roughly. 

The boys all freaked out, starting to throw insults and shaking in their chains. 

“Don’t you fucking touch her you long nosed witch of the fucking west!” Bakugou shouted, voice cracking. 

Mina just looked up at the woman who was holding her up by the insides of her arms, then back at her friends. “I’ll be okay!” Is all she could let out. She couldn’t bring herself to say more, as she was on the verge of tears. And with that the woman dragged her out of the room. 

Mina didn’t bother to struggle. All she did was let her head bob up and down as she walked, still being violently held up by the woman who she had never seen before. Tears gently trickled her way past her blindfold the woman had put on and down her face, letting out a small sizzling noise as it quickly evaporated off of the pink girl’s skin. Her skin felt terribly dry. So it was no use to use her quirk. 

After a few minutes of walking, she heard a door open and was led up some stairs, still having no idea where she was going and relied on the woman leading her. Finally they came to a stop, and the door closed shut. 

Mina’s blindfold came off and was revealed to be in a baby blue room with paintings of animals and a vast landscape on the walls. She looked up to the ceiling to see a starry night that was beautiful. She let out a small gasp and looked at the woman, who was staring at a small girl in a bed in the middle of the room connected to what looked like millions of wired that led to a large machine. 

“Why.. what am I doing here?” Mina asked. 

“You will now and forever be my daughters friend..” The woman responded monotonously, looking back at the teen girl. 

“But why.? Why would you do this?” Mina asked again. 

The woman let out a sigh and pointed Mina to a small chair that looked like it would fall apart any minute. “You will not ask questions. All you need to know is my daughters name, Akane..”

——

The boys were left in their shared cellar for what seemed like an eternity since Mina had been dragged off to her doom. The room had gone silent after that, dread almost abundant in such a confined space. It was small. Too small. Sero had to bend his legs ever so slightly to sit with his legs out. It drove him crazy. Never in his whole life he was able to be in small spaces. And never in his whole life was a forced to keep quiet. He let out another sob as he jiggled his arm cuffs around, wincing at the friction it caused on his still open wounds. 

Kaminari, Bakugou, and Kirishima just watched, seeming to have yelled their energy out. 

Please get this thing off my face.. The tape user thought to himself. He eyed Kaminari, who just shrugged, not seeming to get the memo. 

“Just give it up already, Soy Sauce face.. Mina’s gone. We’re all goners..” Sero flinched at Bakugou‘s attitude. He had never heard him sound so defeated. But he wasn’t planning on staying there. Not in such a crowded.. god it was crowded! He began to breathe heavily bending over. 

Sero figured that he could use his flexibility to his advantage. He bent over so his head was touching the floor and lifted his legs up and behind his head. He used his heels to fumble around the gag, managing to get it loose. He lifted his head back up and smashed the metal mask off. He grinned and let out a little laugh as he used his mouth to grab hold of the chain that was keeping his cuffs in place and slid it out. 

He looked around at his mates, who were anxiously watching him and cheering him on. He nudged Kirishima with his foot and held out his arms. 

“Break this open so I can get this shitty thing off..” Sero ordered, to which Kirishima hardened his head and smashed it into the cuffs, breaking it loudly.. a little too loudly. Sero freed his arms from the cuffs to find an overflow of loose tape pooling out from the inside. He cut the tape off and walked over the mass of legs to Kaminari and grabbed his hair pin. He then started to pick at his chain lock quickly. 

“C’mon c’mon c’mon Sero let’s get this show on the road..!” Kaminari bounced up and down where he was sitting. They all stopped in their tracks when they heard footsteps coming towards their cell. Sero dropped the pin and swiftly leaped back to his spot on the floor, grabbing his cuffs and loosely putting them back on so he could escape later. 

“The gag, Sero!” Kirishima half yelled. Sero flinched and reached for it, but the door opened just as he took off his cuffs again. There was a young man who looked 17 standing at the door this time with a bowl of food. He grumbled and placed the bowl between Bakugou, Kirishima, and Kaminari. Sero swallowed loudly as he looked at the gag and then back at the man. He was no doubt the one who had inflicted all that pain on him the other day. 

The man let out that same maniacal laughter that Sero heard before he dropped to his doom and walked over to the skinny boy who was just getting up and kicked him back down, letting out a grunt. Sero leaned against the wall and used his tape to grab onto the ceiling, jumping past the man and made a run for it. The man calmly grabbed the cuffs and gag and followed Sero’s pursuit calmly. 

Adrenaline rushed through his body. He’s going to escape, get help, and save his friends. Right after- a sharp pain shot through his right leg, making the teen stumble and let out a yelp. He felt his blood seep through his jeans. Next was his hips, which buckled uncontrollably, causing him to fall. 

Please.. not now. Sero pleaded to himself. He pointed his elbows in the direction of the hallway and shot tape out, which managed to grab a hold of something. He then dragged himself upwards, continuing his flee. But it was quickly caught short by a tug to his long hair which caused him to fall backwards. 

He cursed to himself as he looked up at the man, who only smiled down at him in return. “You’ve been bad, Hanta..” the man eerily said, which caused Sero to scratch at the man’s arms. Instead, Sero let out a yell of his own as his arms went limp and were too, seeping with blood. 

“Now then.. let’s get you all cleaned up, Hanta..” the man said before crouching down to pick up the light teen, who spat a blood filled spit ball at the man. 

“You’re a fucking psychopath. And I would rather die than let you use my name like that..” Before Sero could say more, he found himself gagged again, but this time just went limp in the others arms, humming a soft lullaby through quiet sobs that his mother used to sing to him when he had fits and wouldn’t go to sleep. Please just let it all be over soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Sero was brought to a secluded room, where he was dropped roughly onto the floor. He looked away from the man. Gosh.. he wanted to strangle him. Not with his tape but with his bare hands. He flinched when the man placed a foot on his chest, pushing him down from his sitting position. 

“As a person so plain as yourself, I would never have expected the stunt that you just pulled off, Hanta..” the man said through grinning teeth. Sero flinched at the word plain and frowned, closing his eyes to avoid eye contact. 

“I’ve had my eyes on you ever since the sports festival.” The man laughed. “My god you were terrible!” Sero let out a series of curses at the man, but of course he couldn’t comprehend them. 

The man crouched down behind him and looked down at him. “Tell me, Hanta.. do you think that you’re strong enough to take me on?” The man said before wrapping hand around Sero’s arm, to which his hand was able to wrap around fully up until his elbows. He shivered at the touch, opening his eyes ever so slightly to look at the man, and gasped when he was looking right back at him. 

This was bad, he thought to himself and let out a muffled yell, beginning to kick around. He raised his legs in front of him and managed to get himself in a push-up position before getting to his feet. He gave himself distance from the man and pulled out his retractable staff, quickly extending it and held it defensively before giving it a twirl and charging at the man, aiming for his knees. The man just stood there with his arms raised up.

Suddenly a rush of blood found its way into Sero’s throat, being blocked by the gag so none could escape his mouth. He dropped the staff and leaned forwards, but the blood just kept coming. He dropped to his knees as the man walked over to him. His vision was hazy, but he was thankful when the man took out the gag, letting the blood flow like a waterfall out of his mouth. 

“I just saved your life, Hanta..” the man said, and Sero nodded slightly. “Now let’s get you all washed up. You’re covered in your own blood!” The man once again picked up the teen and placed him in a tub. He started the shower up, letting Sero’s clothes get all soaked up in the water. The teen raised up his arms to block his face from the stream of cold water, and the man took off the bandages on his arms and gently poured water on the wounds. 

He hissed at the pain before bringing his hand up to his mouth. It was quickly slapped away. 

“Here, chew on this.” The man said before handing him a wet cloth, to which he took and gnawed on it, the red stain from his blood already soaking the cloth. Sero felt weak, and oddly comfortable in the situation he was in. Strangely safe. After all, he had saved his life.. 

“What is your name?” Sero asked up at the man, who was now rinsing the cuts on his legs. 

“Just call me Tayerr..” the man replied and the other nodded. He felt a small build of dread build up in his chest. But shook it away. What is happening to him!? 

“I-I’m going insane..” Sero gripped the railings of the tub. “I have to leave here I have to go!” He shakily stood up and tried to climb out of the tub but only stumbled and fell over into the arms of Tayerr, who held him upright. 

“Where are you going to go? In the state you’re in you won’t even make it down the hall..” Tayerr sat Sero down on the rail of the tub. “You’re safe here with me, Hanta.. I will keep you in check. You want me to boss you around.?” Tayerr added, his monotone voice burning itself into the other’s brain. 

And of course Sero didn’t, but he nodded anyways and Tayerr pushed him back into the tub where he continued to wash him. Sero thought about Kaminari and Mina and Kirishima and Bakugou and felt his eyes well up with tears. He’s safe he kept telling himself as Tayerr finished up, folding Sero’s wet cloths into a corner and bringing him a fresh pair as he waited and chewed on the wet cloth. 

The man brought back a tight long sleeve shirt, gardeners gloves, and loose fitting sweats for Sero to wear. He grimaced at the choice in clothing. “I have to ensure that you won’t use your quirk against me, so I got these for you. The gloves are so you don’t bite your fingers off..!” The 17 year old smiled at Sero as he put on his shirt for him, followed by the gloves. Sero looked down at himself as Tayerr pulled on his pants. “And done.” 

Sero huffed at the strain his large elbows were currently in, but gave off a small smile back. 

“Can you walk, Hanta.?” Tayerr asked softly, to which Sero shrugged and grabbed his shoulders, pushing himself to his feet. His legs felt heavy, and his body stung from the wounds he gained from the past day. 

“I c-can’t walk.. it hurts..” he responded, and the other simply picked him up and rested him on the floor next to the bed. Sero sat up in confusion, and Tayerr simply laughed. 

“Have you already forgotten your behavior?? You’re a bad boy, Hanta, so you’ll sleep on the floor.” Tayerr said almost too happily as he grabbed the cuffs on the counter and oh boy Sero had forgotten about those. The man put them on painlessly on Sero and locked it up.   
“Good night, dog..” he said in a bitter tone before laying on the bed and sleeping soundly. Sero simply stared up at the ceiling and cried out for somebody to take him away from this place.


	8. Chapter 8

Mina was now left alone in the room with the child, Akane, who she still had no idea who the hell she was. She got up and walked over to the bed where she lay. Mina gasped a little in surprise when the child’s eyes were open and looking at her. 

Mina forced herself to smile. “Hi there.! How are you doing?” She put her hands on her knees and spoke in her best child entertainer voice. 

Akane examined her face, which made Mina slightly nervous, but the girl let out a laugh and sprung up to hug Mina, who yelped in surprise. “You’re so pretty!” The girl said with glee in her voice. “Are you a princess!?” She asked, springing up and down in her bed. 

Mina blushed at the comment, and let herself relax a little. She had three younger siblings, so she would consider herself a good babysitter. 

“I’m not the princess in this room.” Mina said, which made the girl frown. “But you are! Look at that cute dress you’re wearing!” Mina said, pointing at Akane’s blue dress. This gained back the smile from the girl. Akane motioned Mina to sit next to her on the bed, to which she did, after some maneuvering away from the many wires. 

She noticed the wires all led up to the girls neck, and when she found the girl returning her gaze, Mina just pointed it out like it was nothing. 

“What are all these wires for, Akane?” Mina asked. 

The girl didn’t seem to pay any mind to the question. “Oh these? They keep me alive!” It was a simple answer, but Mina knew how dire the situation was based on the simple clues. 

“Are you getting better at least?” 

“My mommy says that I have to stay here forever or I’ll die.” Mina flinched at the bluntness of the girl, who was probably like six or seven years old. 

She turned when the door behind them opened. The woman from before walked in and smiled at Akane, to which Mina grimaced. She stood up, stepping towards the woman. 

“What exactly are you planning to do with this girl.?” Mina asked, her tone deepening in frustration and worry. 

“Why, she’s my child. I’m just doing what’s best for her.” The lady looked back down at Mina, and tapped lightly on her yellow horns playfully. 

“And what is that..?” Mina responded. “Laying around in bed all day while you preform all these damn experiments on her? I bet she’s suffering inside..”

The woman frowned, taking Ashido by the wrist and leading her outside the room. She crossed her arms impatiently, waiting for a response. 

“I can assure you we are not putting her through any experiments. She is dying, and that machine is keeping her alive.”

Mina stepped closer to the woman’s face. “How can I take your word?”

“You can’t, but if you pull those plugs, you will have murdered my daughter..” The woman responded with an awfully dreaded tone, but only smiled at the pink girl in front of her. “She has never had any long lasting friends before. Since you are older, and have a rather good shape, you are most likely going to last longer..” The woman added, looking her up and down, to which Mina backed away. 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Mina responded with and reached her hand into her back pocket ever so slightly for her knife, that was miraculously still there.

The woman simply chuckled to herself. “That means that you are protected here, young one. A favor for a favor.”

“Favor? What are you going to do for me?” Mina asked, expression softening a bit

“Why..” The woman paused, grabbing a small pouch out of her coat and pulling a fist full of blond hair. “I’ll let your annoying friend live just a bit longer..” 

Mina tensed. “K.. Kaminari?” 

“Ah, so that is his name..”

The pink haired girl let her hands drop down to her sides and clenched her fists in frustration. “What.. What exactly are you going to do with him? Just keep for a hostage?!” 

“Pfft, hostage? We don’t do that here.. Well at least I don’t. I like to think that there is a special place for everything..” The woman took off her black glove that fit snuggly to her dainty hand to reveal a generous amount of Kaminari’s hair tied around her ring finger. They both looked at it for a brief moment, before the woman continued. “Just so you know, as long as I have this,” she raised her hand. “I have complete control over your friend and I’ll make him slit his own throat if anything happens to my beloved.”

Mina winced at the woman’s words before she let out a quiet wail and hunched over, clenching her fists tighter. “I’ll fucking kill you! Hurt my friends.. I’ll.. You’re over!” 

The woman looked down at the awful sight in front of her, and pat her on the back. “Don’t break already, Mina..”

She tensed at her name, and broke into tears once more. “Please don’t hurt my friends.. I love them too much!” 

“Then will you help Akane?”

And with that, she nodded. She nodded because she didn’t want to have to bear seeing her friend hurt. If this was what it would take to be a hero, then so be it, dammit. 

“I’ll help your daughter, but I will never.. never care for her..” Mina added, her voice as acidic as her quirk. 

The woman sighed and shook her head. “Very well then..” The woman brought Ashido back into the room, and found that Akane had been resting her eyes. “And please, from now on call me Reyn..” And with that, she left.

Mina reaches into her back pocket, taking out her knife, staring deeply into it as if it held the secret to leaving this place. Kaminari seemed fine before she had left their shared cell. She wondered how they were doing anyway. She looked at the clock to the side of the machine attached to Akane. 2am. 

With a sigh, Mina took her right shoe off and carved a dash into the side. Day one.


	9. Chapter 9

“Kaminari.. Kaminari, wake up.. You’re going to be okay..”

He heard a voice, gruff, strong.. caring. Kaminari opened his eyes to a bright light. god? Is he dead? 

“Hey shit stain wake up!” 

And no he was still in the cellar. Kaminari groaned in frustration as he rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the new light that had flooded the room. 

“What..” The blond started. “What’s going on.?” 

He looked around the room, there was Bakugo.. and.. that’s it. 

“Where’s Kirishima.?” He asked tiredly. “Why is it so bright.?”

“After tape elbows was brought out you had some sort of freak. Started yelling at the top of your lungs like an idiot..” Bakugou started, looking away slightly. “But in all seriousness, Kaminari, are you okay?” The ash blond looked across from Kaminari. Though his voice carried his same, apathetic tone, his face said otherwise. 

“I’m fine.. really.” Kaminari responded, tilting his head back and closing his eyes once more. “And what happened to Kirishima?” 

“Some bastard dog took him away too..” Bakugou sighed, looking down at the iron gloves covering his hands. “No reason at all.. he just.. did.”

Kaminari swallowed dryly. “Hey man, don’t worry so much. I’m sure he’s doing fine on his own. He’s strong, independent..”

And before he got to say anything else, Bakugou butted in. 

“He’s perfect..” 

Kaminari flinched and looked back at Bakugou, who was quietly sniffling away tears. 

“I just fucking wish I had told him that before we got into this mess! I don’t want to live...” he paused, shooting a glare at the electric blond, who was taken aback by this sudden change in character. “I don’t want to live in a world without him! I don’t want to like in a world without any of you shit heads!” 

Kaminari watched as Bakugou let his head fall over his shoulders, letting out a shout. He averted his gaze to the light source of the room above them, which was definitely not your ordinary lamp. 

Kaminari felt the back of his head nonchalantly, feeling the messy cut. He pursed his lips. “If only I had my earpiece.. we would be able to call for help.” He let out a nervous laugh. “Bakugou..”

“What.?” The ash blond responded. 

“Do you think the hero’s are going to come crawling for us? Like they did to you? Man that would be crazy. Imagine just everyone come BLASTING through that wall. That wall right there.” He pointed to the side of them, and surprise, it was a wall. “And then there’d be some awesome battle. And I mean not awesome for us, because Recovery Girl is gonna be all over our body’s with her wet kisses.” He shivered at the thought. “And then, and then we’d put these assholes in some place safe and aaaauuuughh...!” Just before he could finish his word, Kaminari let out another drawn out yell. 

Bakugou shook his head, expression not annoyed, nor mad, but broken. “He’s loosing his god damned mind..!” He started shaking. “Kaminari! Fucking snap out of it!” 

“What dude!? I’m just talking!” He stopped, huffing and leaning back. “Just coping in my own, stupid way..” 

“You’re not stupid.”

“Excuse me?” 

Bakugou looked back at Kaminari with an unreadable expression. “Let’s get out of this shit hole as soon as we can.. We’ll take back the others, and send those other assholes back to prison.” Bakugou smiled, to which Kaminari smiled back. 

“That was an epic gamer moment.”

“Oh shut up, will you.?” Bakugou started, but despite his words, he seemed to be put slightly at ease. “Now, Kaminari, let’s start off with what we know.”

“What we know?” The other blond stated. “Well, we were kidnapped into an unknown facility, and three of our friends have been separated from us.”

Bakugou nodded in agreement. “Right, but how did we exactly get.. here? It doesn’t add quite up. Do you remember anything?”

Kaminari paused briefly, deep in thought. “I think I was dragged away first, when we were walking towards the location.”

“What did you see?” 

“Well, it was just black at first. Couldn’t see a thing! But then I felt a tugging at the back of my head..” Kaminari felt his newly shaved hair. “And after that, I saw a bright light, and the rest is history.” 

Bakugou nodded once again in understanding. “So, seeing as you don’t remember much, we can assume you were under someone’s quirk. After you disappeared, we all took to higher ground; Kirishima and I going to the building to our right, and Mina and Sero to that tall building to the left.. We were watching the two, and they seemed to be having trouble keeping up the building, but just as soon as Mina got up, she fell through the floor. And Sero fell off the building.”

“Wait wait wait!” Kaminari started. “You saw him fall. Wouldn’t he be dead then?”

“Not if they saved him. Then if that’s the case, these villains must want us for something..” and with that, Bakugou continued. “Well, Kirishima and I were watching the whole thing, and that’s when you came in. After that I can’t say, as I too, was pulled and knocked out. And here we are..”

It went quiet after that, the two blond’s seeming to be deep in thought. Finally, the electric user spoke up. 

“Wait, if we were heading towards the base in the first place, then wouldn’t the pros know where we are? It makes no sense!” Kaminari groaned in frustration. 

Bakugou scoffed to himself. “They either have security, or they moved us to a completely new location.. If the pros are having trouble with this, then I’d believe the later..” 

“But if they moved us to a new location, then does that mean that the location we were heading to is most likely empty? As if.. they knew we were coming here? Villains like these won’t just leave out evidence to a crime scene for the authorities to find!”

Kaminari huffed out in annoyance. Nothing made sense anymore. His friends were gone, and they had no idea where they were. 

Bakugou seemed to catch Kaminari’s tenseness, however. 

“There’s no reason to worry, because we’re heroes, Kaminari. If we can get through this, we can go through anything.”

And with that Kaminari laughed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. 

“God I hope you’re right!”


	10. Chapter 10

Kirishima was being carried out of the room that once held the five teenagers. The blanket, as well as the iron forging still fastened tightly to his body to restrain his quirk. He was blindfolded as he was brought to another secluded room, but could hear the faint buzzing of electricity fill the space around him. 

Finally the bag over the red head’s face was taken off, and he winced at the sudden light. 

“Ouch..” Kirishima squinted, initially not able to see. However, as his vision began to adjust, he looked up from where he was sitting to a dog faced man, who growled lowly at the teen. Kirishima watched him step away, and leave the room before being seen again through a window on the other side of the room. 

As more lights flickered on, the red head could see big screens surrounding the interior of the large, dome shaped room. 

“What is this.?” Kirishima said, mainly thinking out loud. 

Suddenly the large screen directly in front of Kirishima turned on, and played a strange video of Present Mic, who was being interviewed after a battle with some out of control villain. Kirishima remembered this incident; he was in his second year of junior high when it happened, and he had been there at the scene. 

“Voice Hero Present Mic!” A reporter offscreen shouted. “Tell us about the fight! What was it like fighting off this large -beast- that suddenly appeared in the mall!” 

Present Mic simply gave off a smile and chuckled. “Well! I couldn’t have done it without my intern here, Howler! It’s his first time on the job and he did wonderfully!”

The camera shifted to a young man, a normal man, with a black mask covering his mouth that resembled canine teeth. The text below revealed his name: Taiki Haruki. 

“His quirk is like mine! Tell them about it, Taiki!” Present Mic said enthusiastically, patting the others shoulder. 

Said man flinched at the sudden spotlight, and hid inside his mask. “Well I uh.. my quirk is h-howl.. When I make an oooo noise it projects to be louder than it really is.. my uncle is Hound Dog and um..” The man continued to stammer while on screen before Mic ushered him to not push himself. 

“This young man has plenty potential! With right guidance, I’m sure Howler will surpass me one day!” And with that, the tv shut off. 

Kirishima swallowed something thick in his throat. He was there that day. He was there when that intern turned villainous. He was there and he knew what was happening at this current moment. 

With a grimace Kirishima looked back up to the window separating him and the other. “You’re him.. you’re the night time hero, Howler, aren’t you.? Or weren’t you?” Kirishima said wearily, keeping mind of his voice not sounding nervous. 

The other didn’t respond immediately however, letting letting out a small cough before grinning a large smile. The dog-man’s face was long and slender, that of one of a Labrador retriever. His sharp and toothy grin and pearly teeth matching his similar white colored fur. Despite the mans head being animal, he had the body of any other person. 

Suddenly the man spoke. “The names Taiki Haruki! Pro hero Howler! Remember that name well, as it is the last time you will ever hear it!” 

Kirishima flinched at the other’s loud voice. For a moment he wondered if this was the same timid man in the video, and that he had just been mistaken. 

“Where am I..?” The red head asked. 

“That is unimportant! My boss had told me to bring you to this secluded room! It’s walls are very dense and made of concrete!”

Well that answers his question.


	11. Chapter 11

“Sero wake up..”

He couldn’t find his way out. There was nowhere to go. He’s been running away for the past few hours trying to find an exit but there was 

No

Where

To

Go

“I’m stuck here forever.”

Sero woke up to having a coughing fit. He sat up, lurching over. “Water..” he whispered as he tried to cease himself from coughing. 

In the corner of the teens eye he spotted his captor watching him intently from his bed, smiling softly with an arm keeping his head up. 

“God you’re so needy! What do you need, you pest??” The captor pried at him with that grin, knowing well of what was happening. He seemed to be having a kick of watching Sero struggle. 

The tape user finally stopped coughing, his breath now raspy. “You asshole..” he said through labored breathing. “Thirsty..” 

“Yeah yeah I heard you the first time..” with that, the other got up out of the bed, entering the restroom. 

Sero waited a bit to hear the shower being turned on. His breathing calmed down, no longer being raspy. In fact, it had never been. Sero waited cautiously, and after a few minutes of serenity to himself, he stood up. 

With quiet footsteps, he wandered the room. It wasn’t too large, about the size of his dorm back at UA. He walked over to the door, using his forearms to try and jiggle the doorknob. To no avail, he groaned in frustration and turned around. Facing away from the door he observed the room. To his left was where he had slept, with the bed where his captor had slept. 

He hadn’t bothered remembering his name. 

Sero walked on over to the bed and crouched over, looking underneath. There he found a box. Nudging it over, he finally got it into his reach, and flipped open the lid. The contents to which made him freeze. 

Knives, ropes, gags... other things.. Sero quickly shut the bin and pushed it back under the bed, shivering. Nothing that will help him escape, he knew that for sure. 

He glanced back to the bathroom door, and sighed when he still heard the water running. He looked down at his hand cuffs. He knew that he could escape again, but what happens after that? He was stuck in the room, and for all he knew, there was no key that he knew of. The room was nearly empty, save the bed, and the only other thing there was a window at the very top of the room, one that he couldn’t reach without his quirk..

Sero stood there contemplating. He could make it if he was fast enough. But even then he’d have to go through the hassle of taking off the constricting shirt the other had put on him the night before. He shook his head. He had to do this now. If he wanted to escape and help the others...

His breath quickened and he bent over, fumbling the lock once more. Managing to get it off, he slammed the cuffs against the wall, and they fell to the floor with a loud clatter. 

He winced, glancing back at the bathroom door. 

With nothing happening, he stripped himself of the long sleeve shirt restraining his quirk, revealing open cut wounds that would have hurt if there hadn’t been adrenaline pumping through the boy’s veins. Sero looked back up at the window at the top of the room and grabbed his upper arm, steadying his aim. With a grunt, he shot out a strand of tape and pulled himself up. 

Sero then shot out another piece from his other arm, gaining himself more stability. With a grin he opened the window and poked his head through. 

He couldn’t tell where he was. The teens face was just inches away from another brick wall, but if he tilted it, he could see a dim light. On the other side. 

There was a small “tsk” behind him, and he froze when he found a set of dark magenta eyes watching him. A Cheshire smile meeting one's own. Short, glossy brown hair shimmering in the light emitting from the high window, and the silhouette of a boy who doesn’t know how to react than run.

Sero looked back out the window hastily, pulling his body out of the fit that just barely let him pass through. Once out, he shot out a strand of tape with a grunt that latched onto the ledge of the walls around him. 

He looked up, glaring at the sun as he placed his legs on the building in front of him, his back pressing against the other. Slowly, he began to climb up while still minding his wounds.

“I’ll escape for you.. I’m going to get help and save you all..” Sero finally reached the top, lifting himself up with one final grunt. Immediately he collapsed on the top of the building, gasping for breath. 

He opened his eyes, his vision spotted and looked up at the clouded skies above him. It was beautiful. The black clouds that seemed to circle around him as if he were a carcass being surrounded by hungry crows. The dark orange sky that bled out through the horizon left his mouth agape as he felt the light trickle of rain against his skin.

I made it. Sero thought. 

He smiled to himself, which turned into a grin, which turned into a giggle, which turned into that of an outburst of uncontrollable laughs. “I made it!” He said allowed, and didn’t pay any mind to the absence of sound that left his throat. 

He closed his eyes once more, brushing the tight fiber that restrained his quirk. The light trickle of rain ceased, and he found himself sniffling.. sobbing. “I made.. it..” he said once more. Sero opened his eyes and looked up at the magenta sunset above him. Eyes beamed down on him and his smile shifted ever so slightly. He grabbed onto the others arm that was wrapped tight around his throat as the sight.. the fantasy of his escape faded away from his vision.. Tayerr gave a pleased chuckle, tightening his grip around the other. 

That was when Sero realized that he was nothing more than a rotting carcass, waiting for a murder of crows to come claim him.

His vision blurred, and he pawed at the others chest desperately. “I can’t.. breath..” his tears grew more viciously as he gave of a groan. He tried his quirk, only to find himself once again restrained in the long sleeve shirt. 

He looked up once more, noticing the high window still shut closed, before drifting off into unconsciousness.

“I hope that you will enjoy your stay with me, Hanta,”

Tayerr let go of the other’s neck, pleased with himself. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small syringe, injecting it into his arm. 

“As well as my mind breaking quirk..”


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since the kidnapping. Aizawa stood at the entrance of the scene, which had been cleared shortly a few days after the incident.

And even then they found nothing..

———

“Kirishima!!” 

Eraserhead shouted as the student he had in his hands seconds before he disappeared, slipping right between his fingers, quite literally. 

“Check the perimeters! Intrude the base!” The pro hero ordered, and before he finished his sentence, pro hero Cementos was already rushing to the scene, along with Present Mic, Endeavor, and Eraserhead. 

They looked at each other, liquid determination leaking through the erasing hero’s goggles. He counted down. “Ready, three, two.. one.” And the door was kicked down. Immediately they came rushing in, battle ready.

It was dark, only the dim light from the outside barely lighting the room. Endeavor lit a steady flame, walking further in confidently and disappearing into a separate room. 

“I’ll go check the far hallway.” Present Mic said, pointing in the direction he was headed. Aizawa nodded in understanding before cautiously going in a separate direction. 

One leading to another dark secluded room. Eraserhead took out a flashlight from his belt, shining it in the small confined room. There wasn’t much present, really nothing at all. Just a small, confined room. 

He turned back to the entrance of the room, and looked down to where the door lay on the floor, scuffled, and small burns leaving the tiniest of traces. For a moment the pro hero recognized this scenery, and hesitantly looked back at the empty room.

“Kaminari!”

“Here.”

“Bakugou!” 

“Here!”

“Sero!”

“Here.”

They were nowhere to be found. 

Where exactly was he..? 

Only yesterday they had been back at UA. Having their usual fun.. training..

Aizawa looked at the wall, where more signs of explosions stained the wall. Incapable strands of tape left on the ground. 

His heart rate suddenly sped up. Where the hell was he!? 

Aizawa ran out of the room, nothing but confusion on his mind. Where am I? Where are my students?

“Where are they!?”

He rushed out to the entrance of the building, and when he went through the door to which he thought he had entered previously, he found himself in a hallway. 

“Aizawa!?” He heard a familiar voice call out. From the end of the hallway he spotted the source of the call, Hizashi. 

The pro hero steadily walked along the hallway. He saw more strands of tape. 

Then they both came to a stop. 

“Hey, Eraserhead..” Present Mic started. “Don’t you think this seems a bit odd?” Said man looked around the hallway. 

“Sweet job, Hanta!” 

A distant voice called out, barely heard between the two men. Aizawa nodded, tapping his foot nervously. 

“Even if this were a simulation, it looks a bit too real..”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Why are we here again, Eraser?”

“Beats me..” the raven haired man sighed. If he hadn’t been practicing his stone cold expression throughout the years, his overflowing guilt would be beyond recognizable. 

It was his fault his students are missing. 

With that, the two continued on in their investigation. 

———

“Ah shit, Kaminari’s out again!” Mina said ecstatically. She was still overhyped from her battle with Cementos, visibly shaking. 

“Dumbass can’t even keep himself sane in tough situations..” Bakugou grumbled, only to be retorted by Kirishima. 

“H-hey quit picking on the dude.!” Sero said in a worried tone, keeping the electric teen up. 

“Yyay..!” 

“You said it, big boy.” Kirishima laughed and patted the yellow haired heroes back powerfully.

“But.. now what?” Mina asked. 

“Now we escape.” Bakugou responded. “Raccoon eyes, check for more hidden rooms with your acid. Soy face, use your tape to harness dumbass to your back. Shitty hair, come with me.”

“No problem!”

The two quickly got to work. Meanwhile Bakugou and Kirishima headed back towards the entrance. 

“So what do you have in mind, boss?” Kirishima asked, looking around the room where they had exited to; the room where they had fought Midnight and Snipe. 

“This mission is supposed to help us prepare for an organization that has supposedly kidnapped others. It’s safe to say that the teachers placed a victim somewhere in this building…” Bakugou explained to the other, voice slightly more calm. “When we become pros, we can’t afford to make stupid mistakes. We can’t leave anyone behind.”

“Help!”

The two froze after a voice called out to them. 

“Please I’m hurt!” 

“Don’t worry! We’re here to save you!” Kirishima called back. They started running towards the source of the voice, occasionally asking for another shout to help direct them. 

Eventually they came to a dead end. 

“H-hello?! Are you still with us!?” Kirishima called out. 

“Speak up if you want your ass saved!” Bakugou followed. 

A low tremor shook the ground beneath them as they took position for fight. 

“Show yourself

———

Villain!” Aizawa called out in the building. He and Hizashi had decided to team up for the time being as they investigated the area. 

With a steady eye he scanned the hallway, making sure it was safe to enter before he motioned the other to follow him down. 

The two came across what once was a brick wall, now broken to bits. Aizawa kicked at the rubble at his feet as he climbed over the brick, to the large man-shaped hole in the wall. 

Present Mic followed close behind. “Say, isn’t this where-“

“All Might, Bakugou, and Kirishima fought.. yes.” Aizawa finished. The pro hero jumped down the other side, where All Might had been positioned before the training to attack. It had been in pretty good condition, save the dust from the rubble. In the small waiting space was a chair, along with a small radio along with a walkie talkie on a desk next to it. 

The man carefully walked over to the objects on the desk, examining them. 

And then he picked up the walkie talkie. 

“This is Eraserhead and Present Mic..” he said clear into the walkie talkie. 

“This is Eraserhead and Present Mic..” came a muffled voice outside the room. 

Suddenly the walls came folding down, revealing all of class 1-A with shocked expressions standing in the training gym. Principle Nezu shook his head solemnly, walking away.


End file.
